1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device and method for wireless communication between vehicles.
2. Prior Art
Wireless communication networks are used nowadays in a large number of technical fields. In the field of motor vehicle engineering it is known for vehicles to exchange information with one another via what is referred to as car-2-car communication. This communication involves a wireless ad hoc network which is established between spatially adjacent vehicles in road traffic and is based in technical terms on an advanced WLAN (Wireless Local Area Network) according to IEEE standard 802.11.
In car-2-car communication, a wireless radio link between vehicles is used to transmit the information which is obtained from the sensor system of a vehicle to other vehicles in the vicinity. As a result, information relating to hazardous locations can be transmitted quickly from one vehicle to other vehicles. However, the vehicle which receives this information in a wireless fashion does not specify from which vehicle specific information is received. The methods which are known from the prior art are therefore not suitable for targeted transmission of information from one vehicle to another. In particular, a driver assistance system which assists a driver immediately in a traffic situation which is difficult to comprehend is not provided.